Trent Hackworth Quotes
02:14:58 Mintaka : Im a Vodo follower, usually slams a lot of doors shut when I say that 02:16:09 +Trent_Hackworth slams the door ---- 17:17:49 @Dorn : 17:14 no she does not, she is dead 17:17:49 @Dorn : 17:14 and its your fault. go away. 17:17:56 @Dorn : ^^ Fucking awesome, Trent 17:17:57 @Dorn : You rule! 17:18:03 @Vestri : yo 17:18:05 +Trent_Hackworth : Thanks Dorn. :) In Reference to Sandasjo quotes ---- 15:17:21 @Arjuna needs money 15:18:10 Henry_Malum gives Arjuna money 15:18:19 * %Trent_Hackworth gives Arjuna a hore' 15:18:50 +Chin : now that's a good idea, that's not just direct aid, that's an investment ;) ---- 12:00:38 Trent_Hackworth : Board and looking for something to do? Visit the First and only SWC Wiki! http://compedia.wikia.com/ 12:01:02 Henry_Malum : Board? 12:01:11 Henry_Malum : how can one be a board? 12:01:18 Henry_Malum : FS: 2x offices @ Mrlssteach, JM5000 Bright Jewel350k. PM with offers. 12:03:38 Xander : Bored and looking for something to do? come and paint my balls, the best of the only 12:03:57 Henry_Malum : that wont take long 12:04:17 Xander : Oh henry, was a quick one there eh? 12:04:22 Xander : :P 12:04:48 Henry_Malum : you tell me, you are the expert of quick finishes 12:05:41 Horley_Cyan : fs: cygnus gunboat, lancer frigate, x34, BT310 12:05:53 Xander : ^ wants them all 12:06:21 Zettai_Kun : then pay for 'em, buster 12:06:35 Zev : oh It's a Kun 12:06:44 Zettai_Kun : where!? 12:06:45 Zettai_Kun : oh 12:06:53 Zettai_Kun : Well, yeah, its a Kun 12:06:58 Zettai_Kun : whatcha gonna do about it? 12:08:30 Bau : i know quite a few 12:08:33 Trent_Hackworth : Let me put it this way. ONly bunch worse then them were the Weskers, 12:08:34 Zettai_Kun : its pure bias 12:08:38 Bau : and they're anthing but stupid, if i may say so 12:08:39 Zev : just you apparently 12:08:53 Zettai_Kun : sure 12:09:06 Zettai_Kun : every stupid bunch in the combine ownes a goverment and 7 cmgs 12:09:29 Zev : to easy to get a gov these days isn't it 12:09:37 Zettai_Kun : looks like it 12:10:20 Bau : he's right 12:10:23 Bau : look at GE :P 12:10:40 Zettai_Kun : lets not get started on the GE 12:10:45 Zev : GE doesn't count 12:10:47 Zettai_Kun : I don't have another week to rant about it. 12:10:52 Zev : funded by admin bias 12:11:15 Zettai_Kun : lol 12:11:42 Bau : only they would issue a arrest warrant on some known by few ppl in combine and then tell they caught a big time thief!! :P 12:12:13 Zettai_Kun : naw 12:12:17 Zettai_Kun : Eidola does the same thing 12:12:27 Zettai_Kun : Catches some piss-shit 4weeks old thief 12:12:37 Zettai_Kun : and makes a GNS about it "We stroke at the heart of CSA!' 12:13:05 Bau : but they do it with style :P 12:13:14 Zettai_Kun : good point ---- 12:07:45 @Trent_Hackworth sends his monkeys to Rape the King in the ass 12:07:48 @Trent_Hackworth snickers 12:07:54 @Trent_Hackworth calls them back 12:08:06 @Trent_Hackworth : Wait a minute....I cant tell who's the King and Who's my monkeys.... ---- 13:56:17 +Arjuna God Damnit I'ma Break this Event button 13:56:36 • +Trent_Hackworth breaks the event button for arjuna 13:56:49 +Arjuna I need personal, and faction events broken 13:56:59 • +Trent_Hackworth breaks all event buttons ---- 21:38:35 .Echuu cuss all Vets are stupid and make enemies 21:38:51 %Trent_Hackworth LOL, like me 21:39:18 %Trent_Hackworth Though... 21:39:27 %Trent_Hackworth Most of my enemys just hate me because I breath. lol 21:39:35 .Echuu true 21:39:41 %Trent_Hackworth The only people i ever screwed up I killed and they're long gone ---- 01:35:04 Lance_Hawke by the way, i'm eating chocolate raisens 01:35:09 Trent_Hackworth ... 01:35:18 • Trent_Hackworth jumps through the internet and out Hawke's screen 01:35:37 • Trent_Hackworth takes half the raisens and hops back to his chair 01:35:43 Lance_Hawke lol 01:35:45 Lance_Hawke LMFAO 01:35:47 Lance_Hawke wow 01:35:52 Lance_Hawke i see you doing that 01:35:56 • Lance_Hawke emails you some ---- 03:06:13 Raith no ones awake besides me. 03:06:19 Echo not true 03:06:23 Mihos me too! 03:06:24 Echo FS: T-Wing 03:06:31 Trent_Hackworth And me. 03:07:23 Raith Well, Hackworth youre a nobody. 03:07:31 Jako ouch 03:07:51 Duran the truth hurts 03:07:52 Trent_Hackworth I am? Wow...That's why I have a deathmatch and a Custom Trophy. 03:08:03 Duran We are proud of ya. 03:08:07 @DruG *you're 03:08:13 @DruG And, don't be an ass. 03:08:22 Raith Need funding to create my faction. Paid back within the hour. 03:08:25 @DruG None of us good enough to rank anyone else. 03:08:37 Jako DruG you n00b :P love you 03:08:38 Jeb`el_Ras You're rank, Drug! 03:08:41 Jeb`el_Ras ;p 03:08:53 Jeb`el_Ras that reminds me .. 03:09:00 @DruG Cute, Jeb. 03:09:08 @DruG Oh how I do so enjoy puns. 03:09:54 Edward-Dalen fcuk puns 03:10:06 Trent_Hackworth ... 03:10:14 Raith ... 03:10:18 Jako ... 03:10:19 Echo ,,, 03:10:25 Raith lol Category:Quotes